Nicktoons: Universe
Nicktoons: Universe 'is a game similar to Disney Universe. It was release on September 19, 2012 for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS. The game features 45 playable characters from 18 shows. The game is rated E10+ by ESRB for Mild Cartoon Violence and 7 by PEGI Plot A normal day in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob is making Krabby patties, when a Dark Force suddenly appears in his world and turns everything electrictal into evil minions. Sandy rushs to the Krusty Krab to warn SpongeBob of what was happening. But before she can tell SpongeBob how to stop the evil electrict things, Sandy along with Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs get kidnapped by the evil electronics. SpongeBob escapes Bikini Bottom through a portal that Sandy made in her tree dome in case this kind of emergency would ever happen. SpongeBob hits the ground and black-outs as soon as he gets through the portal. SpongeBob wakes up to find himself in The Y-Guy Universe. SpongeBob walks around, and meets Y-Guy. SpongeBob introduces himself, and tells him how he got to Y-Guy's Universe. SpongeBob and Y-Guy then explore Y-Guy's world All of a sudden, The same Dark Force that appeared in SpongeBob's Universe appears, and kidnapped Mango, Hearty, Gum, and Cool Dude. SpongeBob and Y-Guy then travel through another portal into The Invader Rob Show's Universe. SpongeBob and Y-Guy end up in the Invader Rob universe, and meet Invader Rob. Y-Guy explains how they got there. Invader Rob then opens a book, and finds a page that explains what the Dark Force is. He read aloud to them that the Dark Force was once called the White Force, and their ancestors used it to deafete enemies, but when it turned to the Dark side after it was so powerful that it had a mind of its own and used it to try to deafete them, so they teamed up to seal it away, and it worked, but somehow it escaped and sought it's reavange. They then explore Invader Rob's world. Then, the Dark Force appears again and kidnapps Random SIR and Sidney and takes over the universe with toasters. So SpongeBob, Y-Guy, and Invader Rob take a portal to escape and end up in The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi Universe. Kirby and Yoshi find SpongeBob, Y-Guy, and Invader Rob on the floor. They wake up, and Y-Guy asks if Kirby and Yoshi have seen a mango. Kirby says there was a mango on the beach. So, they travel to the beach. After they got to the beach, Y-Guy finds Mango. Then, The Dark Force appears again and kidnapps Ami. So now SpongeBob, Y-Guy, Mango, Invader Rob, Kirby, and Yoshi escape through a portal and they enter the Marble Guy Universe. They enter the Marble Guy Universe, where they find Marble Guy. Invader Rob explains how they got there. Marble Guy says that he saw the Dark Force at the end of town, so they travel there. They then see the Dark Force, who are terrorizeing citizens. Invader Rob finds Random SIR stuck to a pile of sticky candy, and helps him out. Then, The Dark Force kidnapps Pencil, Stencil, and Ashley. The gang then enters the portal to The MattBoo Show universe. The gang meet MattBoo in Town Square, they tell him that a Dark Force is coming. Marble Guy notices that theirs a bomb on MattBoo's back. Invader Rob also takes notice of this. Mango tries to remove the bomb, but it wouln't come off. They then realize that it is stuck on MattBoo's back. So SpongeBob then gets a crowbar, and gets the bomb off. MattBoo then decides to help the gang, so they travels in the town. They then see Ami, Hearty, Cool Dude, Gum, MattBomb, and Sidney stuck in a pile of rotton Gum. The gang then free them. The Dark Force then kidnapps Matthew, Trey, and Xsaiver. The gang then travel to The Homestar Runner and Pac-Man 64 Show universe. The gang run to Homestar and Pac-man 64's house. They ask Homestar and Pac-man 64 if they would like to help them deafete the Dark Force. But all of a sudden, LT Fan appears. LT Fan then reveals that he has Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, locked in his base. The gang travel to his base, and free the trapped friends. The Dark Force then appears and kidnapps LT Fan! The gang question why a villain would kidnapp another villain. Two portals then open, to the SpongeBob Universe and the Invader ZIM universe. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, MattBoo, Matthew, Trey, Xsaiver, Marble Guy, Pencil, Ashley, and Stencil go to the SpongeBob universe, and the rest of the gang go to the Invader ZIM universe. In The SpongeBob universe, SpongeBob doesn't recognize his town at all, neither do Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, and Sandy. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, and Sandy go to the Krusty Krab to save costumers while MattBoo, Matthew, Trey, Xsaiver, Marble Guy, Pencil, Ashley, and Stencil go save town folks in the Town Square. Meanwhile, in the Invader ZIM universe, Invader Rob, Random SIR, Homestar, Pac-man 64, Y-Guy, Mango, Hearty, Gum, and Cool Dude meet Invader ZIM. Invader ZIM tells them that a strange black thing took over his base and kidnapped GIR. Y-Guy thinks that's where the Dark Force is getting his power. Dib notices the team and wants in to save his universe, ZIM just wants to get his mission to take over the Earth back. So ZIM and Dib join the group. After they defeat the power scorce, GIR is returned to ZIM. All seems well, when suddenly the Dark Force kidnapps the heroes. The heroes wake up in a weird place, where The Dark Force, LT Fan, and other villains are surrouning the heroes. Invader Rob wonders what is going on. LT Fan tells them their plan, and the heroes gasp. The villains have been '''USING '''the Dark Force for evil. Meanwhile, back at the SpongeBob universe, The rest of the gang save Bikini Bottom, when suddenly, The Dark Force kidnapps them. The heroes wake up to find the rest of the heroes, and Homestar explains whats happening. The other heroes gasp. The heroes then decide to battle the Dark Force and end it all. The gang are able to deafete the Dark Force and the villains and everything goes back to normal. ''The End. '' '(Script coming soon) Gameplay The game resemble Lego games or LittleBigPlanet, with a few notable additions. Up to four friends can connect through local multiplayer and play through 8 different worlds to defeat enemies, and collect powerups and coins. One unique feature is that the enemies actively try to hinder a player's progress by setting up traps or hiding key items. The two main attractions of the game are that players can travel to 8 worlds from classic and contemporary Nickelodeon/Nicktoons shows, consisting of The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show, Y-Guy, The MattBoo Show, The Invader Rob Show,The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi, Marble Guy, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Invader ZIM and acquire 45 costumes based on numerous other Nickelodeon/Nicktoons franchises, such as U.B. Funky, Adventures With Gray The Shrimp, The Epic Animals, The Fairly Odd Parents, etc. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star (Unlockable) *Squidward (Unlockable) *Mr. Krabs (Unlockable) *Sandy Cheeks (Unlockable) *Homestar Runner *Pac-Man 64 *Invader Rob *Random SIR (Unlocked when you reach the Marble Guy universe) *Y-Guy *Mango (Unlocked when you reach the Kirby and Yoshi universe) *Hearty (Unlocked Unlocked when you reach the MattBoo Show universe) *Gum (Unlocked Unlocked when you reach the MattBoo Show universe) *Cool Dude (Unlocked when you reach the MattBoo Show universe) *Marble Guy *Pencil (Unlocked when you finish level 1 the SpongeBob universe) *Ash (Unlocked when you finish level 2 in the SpongeBob Universe) *Stencil (Unlocked when you finish level 3 in the SpongeBob Universe) *MattBoo *Matthew (Unlockable) *Trey (Unlockable) *Xsaiver (Unlockable) *ZIM *Dib *GIR (Unlockable) Category:Video games Category:Action-adventure games